Cinematic Spider-Verse (CSV)
In Progress For the Peter Benjamin Parker's page click here. For the Peter Richard Parker's page click here.Category:Action DramaCategory:American filmsCategory:Movies Based on ComicsCategory:Marvel MoviesCategory:Marvel ComicsCategory:Spider-Man MoviesCategory:Spider-ManCategory:SuperheroesCategory:Superhero MoviesCategory:2019 filmsCategory:Action filmsCategory:PG-13-rated action filmsCategory:PG-13Category:PG-rated filmsCategory:PG-13-rated filmsCategory:Cinematic UniversesCategory:DramaCategory:English-language filmsCategory:Family filmsCategory:FictionalCategory:FilmsCategory:In ProgressCategory:In ProductionCategory:Sony PicturesCategory:Sony Pictures EntertainmentCategory:Sony Pictures filmsCategory:Sony Marvel Universe I created my cinematic universe dedicated to Spider-Man and his allies and enemies consisting of 35 films and 3 television series whose 2 live-action and 1 animated. It takes place on Earth-1962. I hope you enjoy. Movies : Phase 1 (2022-2035) : 1) The Web of Spider-Man (2022) In 2022, Peter Parker is 16 years old and has been bitten by a genetically modified spider for 1 month and is trying to become a hero to honor his uncle Ben. But he will have to face the scientist '''Spencer Smythe and his Spider-Slayers' and he will later create Peter's first big enemy : the Scorpion '''! He must also fight '''Big Man, a mobster of the New York underworld, and his henchmen: the Enforcers, and must also help Betty Brant because his brother Bennet has bad numbers : Big Man !'' 2) The Web of Spider-Man II : The Grim Hunt (2024) One month after the events of the first film, Peter must face a dangerous hunter : '''Kraven the Hunter' and his half-brother master of disguise : the Chameleon '''! He also has to deal with a duo of "super-burglars" : '''Electro '''and Sandman''' who manipulate Mark Liz Allan's brother to make him carry the cap during their robberies.'' 3) The Web of the Astonoshing Spider-Man (2026) In 2023, Peter turns 17 but must be revenged by '''Alystaire Smythe', Spencer's son, who is being helped by other criminals who call themselves the Sinister Syndicate: the Beetle, Hydro-Man, the Vulture, the Rhino and the Shocker '! But the real threat lies in the shadows: '''Norman Osborn aka Green Goblin '! Meanwhile, Peter begins his first serious relationship with Gwen Stacy.'' 4) Spider-Man IV : Web of Shadows (2029) ''In 2024, it's been a year since Gwen died, Peter decides to work at the Daily Bugle and meets a former high school friend turned journalist: Eddie Brock ! But this one is rotten to the marrow and profits from its relation with a policewoman, Jean DeWolff a policewoman, to obtain scoops. But this one is assassinated by the mysterious '''Sin-Eater. Meanwhile, MJ and Peter get closer and it takes a small role in a series but Quentin Beck, a failed actor, becomes obsessed with it and becomes Mysterio '''! Peter is infected by a dark matter matron but manages to get rid of it and it merges with Eddie to become '''Venom and prepares his revenge against the Sin-Eater !'' 5) The Web of Spider-Man V : Identity Crisis (2032) In 2027, 3 years after the events of the fourth film, Peter is 21 years old and has become a respected journalist at the Bugle, he is happy with MJ, Aunt has a boyfriend and it's been a long time since he has faced super-villains but he is one day accused of killing Norman Oborn, yet dead for 4 years, and is forced to hide. He will be helped by an ally / enemy '''Silver Sable', a European mercenary, and will have to endorse new heroic identities : Dusk, Hornet, Prodigy and Ricochet. But the boss of this machination is none other than Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend, who is helped by a mechanical genius dubbed the Tinkerer and Harry will become the Hobgblin '! 6) The Web of Spider-Man : Sinister VI (2034) ''In 2029, Peter is 23 years old and Spider-man is finally a recognized hero, he has never been so popular but he loses his powers for an unknown reason but must at all costs to find them because '''Kraven the Hunter has ressurected and made this part of a team : the Sinister Six composed of himself, Sandman, Electro, Vulture, Mysterio and Doctor Octopus, their leader. Peter also meets Black Cat, a thief, who could help him with what is going to be one of the biggest fights of his life !'' 7) The Web of the Superior Spider-Man (2035) It's been a week since Peter Parker died and Otto Octavius took his place in the role of Spider-Man. But he will face the arrival of a new villain, '''the Jackal', and his Clone Conspiracy, composed of various clones of Peter like Carrion, Spidercide, Ben, Kaine and Doppelganger but also Ghost Spider, the clone of the deceased Gwen Stacy ! But the other members of the Sininster Six have not said their last word.'' Phase 2 (2036-2040) : 1/8) Silver and Sable (2036) Spider-Man has changed, he is more violent, Silver Sable and Black Cat are joining forces to dismantle the New York underworld symbolized by two rival gangs : the Fisk clan led by '''the Kingpin' and his wife Vanessa and the Manfredi clan led by Silvermane and his faithful right arm : Man Mountain Marko because Spider-Man is occupied by the Jackal. But a bond unites Silvermane and Silver Sable and a terrorist nicknamed the Rose sow the discord between the 2 gangs.'' 2/9) Agent Venom (2037) In 2029, Flash Thompson lost a few months earlier to the war, it is propelled to become a "super-soldier" in the service of the army thanks to the symbiote Venom, recovered by the government after the events of "Web of Shadows" but he has to face 5 symbiots coming on Earth to bring back Venom and bring him back on their planet. These 5 symbiotes are called '''Scream, Agony, Riot, Phage and Lasher' and are helped by the Jury, a mysterious organization linked to the government and specialized in alien life forms but in fact want to destroy them. These 5 symbiotes will merge to become Hybrid, an abomination that Flash will have to destroy at all costs ! He will also try to win back Liz Allan.'' 3/10) The Web of Spider-Man VIII : Brand New Day (2038) In 2033, Peter finally became himself again and decided to ask MJ for marriage but she thinks they are too young, they are 24 years old. Peter, lacking money, decides to go to university on a scholarship he got a few years ago, and meets Professor Curt Connors and his assistant Michael Morbius. But a mysterious '''Prowler' steals several experiments and unleashes, unintentionally, a creature created to hang Venom and lizard on campus : Carnage '''! Later, Connors will turn into a giant '''Lizard and a vampire epidemic will give birth to the monstrous Morbius '! 4/11) Morbius : The Living Vampire (2039) ''In 2031, it's been a year since Michael became a vampire, despite that he tries to lead a normal life but is prevented by '''Simon Stroud, a paranoid CIA agent and too curious. Meanwhile, Colonel John Jameson, Michael's childhood friend and son of J Jonah Jameson Jr, persists in space during a space mission and comes into contact with a strange stone when he returns to Earth and at the full moon, one will become a hungry creature : Man-Wolf !'' 5/12) The Slingers : Spider-Island (2039) In 2033, '''the Jackal' is back, he plans to infect New York and turn its inhabitants into Spider-Men and Women. Peter is now 27 years old and trains the Slingers (composed of himself, Agent Venom, Ghost-Spider, Ghost-Spider, Scarlet Spider and the mysterious Spider-Woman and Madame Web). But he will have to deal with the Queen, a clone of Gwen Stacy and Tarantula, a once-human arachnoid creature.'' 6/13) The Web of the Spider-Women (2040) After the Spider-Island incident, Jessica Drew must rescue the young Anya Corazon from a cult, '''the Gathering', and with the help of Madame Web, they must face the consequences of Spider-Island and her latest infected : Charlotte Witter aka Spider-Queen, the daughter of Madame Web, and the Weavers, a team of inexperienced Spider-Men taking over the alias used by Peter Parker in "Identity Cris".'' 7/14) The Web of Spider-Man IX : The Final Chapter (2040) In 2036, Peter is 30 years old and he is now engaged to MJ, but a new enemy comes back: Norman Osborn ! He wants revenge for his death and that of his son. Meanwhile, the new CEO of OSCORP Roderick Kingsley finds the hiding place of Norman and Harry and becomes the new '''Hobgoblin' ! The nephew of the Daily Bugle reporter Ben Urich, Phil, takes the Green Goblin suit to try to become a vigilante but fails because of Spider-Man. A former CIA agent becomes the terrorist Jack O'Lantern '! A fool, persuaded to be Norman's illegitimate son becomes t'he Grey Goblin '''! A clone of Gwen Stacy merges with Carnage to become '''the Red Goblin ! Norman makes a pact with a demon and becomes the monstrous Demogoblin and the mysterious Menace closes the march of these new Goblins ! They will assemble to become the Sinister Seven !'' Phase 3 (2041-2044) : 1/15) The Outlaws (2041) After the tragic death of Spider-Man, organized crime in New York has never been so powerful. Silver Sable assembles a new version of its Wild Pack : The Outlaws, consisting of itself, Morbius, Sandman, Prowler, and the mysterious Rocket Racer and Wiil O 'The Wisp. Together they will face the trio of criminals Joseph Hammer aka '''Hammerhead', Martin Li aka Mister Negative and the White Dragon.'' 2/16) Agent Venom II : New Ways to Die (2041) In 2031, 3 years after defeating Hybrid, Flash meets medical examiner Carlie Cooper but Eddie Brock is back, and he wants to recover his symbiote! He assembles '''the Savage Six' compounds of himself, Shriek, the Looter, the Beetle, Crime-Master and Mister Negative '''! Moreover, the latter will transform Eddie into a powerful version of Venom : '''Anti-Venom !'' 3/17) Morbius II : The Supreme Vampire (2041) In 2034, it's been three years since Morbius hid after killing CIA agent Simon Stroud. He will meet another vampire, Victor Slaughter, who wants to help him but he wants to really resurrects a demon named '''Lilith' ! When she returns, she will make Victor even more powerful and he will become Hunger, the Vampire Supreme. Meanwhile, Thomas Fireheart, a member of one of the last Amerindian tribes become the Puma to defeat the demon that his people fear above all else but he will have to run into Morbius.'' 4/18) The Web of the Ultimate Spider-Man (2042) In 2041, it's been five years since Peter Parker died, Miles Morales is 17 years old and watching television tribute to Peter. But the tribute is disturbed by two criminals: '''Styx and Stone'. They were sent by the new face of the underworld: Tombstone ! But they are stopped by Scarlet Spider who still refuses to take the costume. Ben and Miles sympathize and Miles gets bitten by a genetically modified spider, just like Peter Parker 19 years ago ! He will try to become a hero with Ben as a mentor but will also face his own uncle who became the second Prowler to honor the memory of Hobbie Brown who was once his best friend.'' 5/19) The Outlaws II : Cardiac (2043) In 2039 after 3 years of more or less successful missions, the Outlaws must dissolve after destroying a hospital by accident. '' ''But they must be reformed 1 year later in 2040 when a man named Cardiac attacks them one after the other. 6/20) Agent Venom III : Maximum Carnage (2043) 7/21) The Web of the Spider-Men (2044) Phase 4 (2045-2048) : 1/22) The Outlaws III : Silver VS Black (2045) 2/23) Morbius III : The King of Vampires (2046) 3/24) The Slingers II : Spider-Verse (2047) 4/25) The Slingers III : Spider-Geddon (2048) Phase 5 (2052-2062) : 1/26) The Web of the Warriors (2052) 2/27) Osborn (2053) 3/28) Kraven (5054) 4/29) 2099 (2055) 5/30) The Web of Spider-Girl (2056) 6/31) The Web of the Scarlest Spiders (2057) 7/32) The Web of the Dark Spider-Man (2058) 8/33) The Sinister Six (2059) 9/34) The Slingers IV : One More Day (2060) 10/35) The Web of Spider-Man XIII : Renew Your Vows (2062) TV Series I) Spider-Women : Web of Destiny (2049) (Live-Action) II) Venom Lethal Protector (2052-2058) (Live-Action) 1) Sinner Takes All 2) Separation Anxiety 3) Venom Inc. 4) Along Came a Spider 5) Space Knight 6) The Finale III) Peter Parker : Spider-Man (Animated) Category:Movies Category:Franchises